1953
Beste Film ; Vinner : Herfra til evigheten -- Buddy Adler ; Nominerte : Julius Cæsar -- John Houseman : Men jeg så ham dø -- Frank Ross : Prinsesse på vift -- William Wyler : Shane - den tause rytter -- George Stevens Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : William Holden -- Stalag 17 (Sgt. J.J. Sefton) ; Nominerte : Marlon Brando -- Julius Cæsar (Mark Anthony) : Richard Burton -- Men jeg så ham dø (Marcellus Gallio) : Montgomery Clift -- Herfra til evigheten (Private Robert Lee Prewitt) : Burt Lancaster -- Herfra til evigheten (Sergeant Milton Warden) Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Audrey Hepburn -- Prinsesse på vift (Princess Ann) ; Nominerte : Leslie Caron -- Lili (Lili Daurier) : Ava Gardner -- Mogambo (Eloise Y. Kelly) : Deborah Kerr -- Herfra til evigheten (Karen Holmes) : Maggie McNamara -- En gang hvert jubelår (Patty O'Neill) Beste Mannlige Birolle ; Vinner : Frank Sinatra -- Herfra til evigheten (Private Angelo Maggio) ; Nominerte : Eddie Albert -- Prinsesse på vift (Irving Radovich) : Brandon De Wilde -- Shane - den tause rytter (Joey Starrett) : Jack Palance -- Shane - den tause rytter (Jack Wilson) : Robert Strauss -- Stalag 17 (Stanislaus "Animal" Kuzawa) Beste Kvinnelige Birolle ; Vinner : Donna Reed -- Herfra til evigheten (Alma Burke) ; Nominerte : Grace Kelly -- Mogambo (Linda Nordley) : Geraldine Page -- Hondo (Angie Lowe) : Marjorie Rambeau -- Det store jeg (Mrs. Stewart) : Thelma Ritter -- Lommetyven (Moe Williams) Beste Regissør ; Vinner : Fred Zinnemann -- Herfra til evigheten ; Nominerte : George Stevens -- Shane - den tause rytter : Charles Walters -- Lili : Billy Wilder -- Stalag 17 : William Wyler -- Prinsesse på vift Beste Originale Manus ; Vinner : Titanic -- Charles Brackett, Walter Reisch, Richard L. Breen ; Nominerte : Menneskejakt -- Sam Rolfe, Harold Jack Bloom : Det må til! -- Millard Kaufman : Den store premièren -- Betty Comden, Adolph Green : Ørkenrottene -- Richard Murphy Beste Adapterte Manus ; Vinner : Herfra til evigheten -- Daniel Taradash ; Nominerte : Farlig hav -- Eric Ambler : Lili -- Helen Deutsch : Prinsesse på vift -- Ian McLellan Hunter, John Dighton : Shane - den tause rytter -- A.B. Guthrie Jr. Beste Historie ; Vinner : Prinsesse på vift -- Dalton Trumbo ; Nominerte : Hondo -- Louis L'Amour : I angst og spenning -- Beirne Lay Jr. : Little Fugitive -- Ray Ashley, Morris Engel, Ruth Orkin : Skippern's paradis -- Alec Coppel Beste Fotografering - Farge ; Vinner : Shane - den tause rytter -- Loyal Griggs ; Nominerte : Duell på havbunnen -- Edward Cronjager : Lili -- Robert H. Planck : Men jeg så ham dø -- Leon Shamroy : Den sorte perlen -- George J. Folsey Beste Fotografering - Svart/Hvitt ; Vinner : Herfra til evigheten -- Burnett Guffey ; Nominerte : Himmelsengen -- Hal Mohr : Julius Cæsar -- Joseph Ruttenberg : Martin Luther -- Joseph C. Brun : Prinsesse på vift -- Franz Planer, Henri Alekan Beste Produksjondesign - Farge ; Vinner : Men jeg så ham dø -- art director: Lyle R. Wheeler, George W. Davis, sett dekroraør: Walter M. Scott, Paul S. Fox ; Nominerte : Henrik VIII's datter -- art director: Cedric Gibbons, Urie McCleary, sett dekoratør: Edwin B. Willis, Jack D. Moore : Hva er kjærlighet? -- art director: Cedric Gibbons, E. Preston Ames, Edward C. Carfagno, Gabriel Scognamillo, sett dekoratør: Edwin B. Willis, F. Keogh Gleason, Arthur Krams, Jack D. Moore : Lili -- art director: Cedric Gibbons, Paul Groesse, sett dekoratør: Edwin B. Willis, Arthur Krams : Ridderne av det runde bord -- art director: Alfred Junge, Hans Peters, sett dekoratør: John Jarvis Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt ; Vinner : Julius Cæsar -- art director: Cedric Gibbons, Edward C. Carfagno, sett dekoratør: Edwin B. Willis, Hugh Hunt ; Nominerte : Martin Luther -- art director: Fritz Maurischat, Paul Markwitz : Presidentens hustru -- art director: Lyle R. Wheeler, Leland Fuller, sett dekoratør: Paul S. Fox : Prinsesse på vift -- art director: Hal Pereira, sett dekoratør: Walter H. Tyler : Titanic -- art director: Lyle R. Wheeler, Maurice Ransford, sett dekoratør: Stuart A. Reiss Beste Kostymedesign - Farge ; Vinner : Men jeg så ham dø -- Charles Le Maire, Emile Santiago ; Nominerte : Call Me Madam -- Irene Sharaff : Gift deg med en millionær -- Charles Le Maire, Travilla : Henrik VIII's datter -- Walter Plunkett : Den store premièren -- Mary Ann Nyberg Beste Kostymedesign - Svart/Hvitt ; Vinner : Prinsesse på vift -- Edith Head ; Nominerte : The Actress -- Walter Plunkett : Herfra til evigheten -- Jean Louis : Presidentens hustru -- Charles Le Maire, Renié : Å, for en brud -- Helen Rose, Herschel McCoy Beste Filmredigering ; Vinner : Herfra til evigheten -- William A. Lyon ; Nominerte : Crazylegs -- Cotton Warburton : En gang hvert jubelår -- Otto Ludwig : Klodenes kamp -- Everett Douglas : Prinsesse på vift -- Robert Swink Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie ; Vinner : Lili -- Bronislau Kaper ; Nominerte : Herfra til evigheten -- Morris Stoloff, George Duning : I angst og spenning -- Hugo Friedhofer : Julius Cæsar -- Miklós Rózsa : This is Cinerama -- Louis Forbes Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal ; Vinner : Call Me Madam -- Alfred Newman ; Nominerte : Calamity Jane -- Ray Heindorf : Kiss Me Kate -- André Previn, Saul Chaplin : Den store premièren -- Adolph Deutsch : Trollmannens overmann -- Friedrich Hollaender, Morris Stoloff Beste Sang ; Vinner : "Secret Love" -- Calamity Jane (musikk: Sammy Fain, tekst: Paul Francis Webster) ; Nominerte : "Blue Pacific Blues" -- Miss Sadie Thompson (musikk: Lester Lee, tekst: Ned Washington) : "The Moon is Blue" -- En gang hvert jubelår (musikk: Herschel Burke Gilbert, tekst: Sylvia Fine) : "My Flaming Heart" -- Small Town Girl (musikk: Nicholas Brodszky, tekst: Leo Robin) : "That's Amore" -- Musikk, show og kjærlighet (musikk: Harry Warren, tekst: Jack Brooks) Beste Lyd ; Vinner : Herfra til evigheten -- John P. Livadary ; Nominerte : Calamity Jane -- William A. Mueller : Høyt spill i New Orleans -- Leslie I. Carey : Klodenes kamp -- Loren L. Ryder : Ridderne av det runde bord -- A.W. Watkins Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Vinner : Klodenes kamp -- Paramount Studios Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Vinner : Den levende ørken -- Walt Disney ; Nominerte : En dronning krones -- Castleton Knight : Mount Everest erobret -- John Taylor, Leon Clore, Grahame Tharp Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Vinner : The Alaskan Eskimo -- Walt Disney ; Nominerte : The Living City -- John Barnes : Operation Blue Jay -- US Army Signal Corps : They Planted a Stone -- James Carr : The Word -- John Healy, John Adams Beste Kortfilm - Kortere enn 10 minutter ; Vinner : Overture to The Merry Wives of Windsor -- Johnny Green ; Nominerte : Christ Among the Primitives -- Vincenzo Lucci-Chiarissi : Herring Hunt -- Guy Glover : Joy of Living -- Boris Vermont : Wee Water Wonders -- Jack Eaton Beste Kortfilm - Lengre enn 10 minutter ; Vinner : Bear Country -- Walt Disney ; Nominerte : Ben and Me -- Walt Disney : Return to Glennascaul -- Hilton Edwards : Vesuvius Express -- Otto Lang : Winter Paradise -- Cedric Francis Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Vinner : Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom -- Walt Disney ; Nominerte : Christopher Crumpet -- Stephen Bosustow : From A to Z-Z-Z-Z -- Edward Selzer : Rugged Bear -- Walt Disney : The Tell-Tale Heart -- Stephen Bosustow Heders Oscar ; Vinnere : Pete Smith -- For hans vittige og bitter observasjoner av Amerika i sin serie Pete Smith Specialties. : 20th Century Fox Film Corp. -- I anerkjennelse av deres fantasi, artisteri og framsyn i å innføre den revolusjonære prosess kalt CinemaScope. : Joseph I. Breen -- For hans pliktoppfyllende, fordomsfrie og verdige behandling av Motion Picture Produkction Code. : Bell and Howard Co. -- For deres banebrytende og grunnleggende prestasjoner i å fremme filmindustrien. Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award ; Vinner : George Stevens Kategori:Utdelingene